<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Books of Injury by AceOmen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147672">Books of Injury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOmen/pseuds/AceOmen'>AceOmen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Hurt, Hurt Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs-centric, Keralis-centric, Kidnapping, Og Mcyts, Stacy Hinojosa-Centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOmen/pseuds/AceOmen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When three people fall into a state of unconsciousness under unknown circumstances,  their friends attempt to help them from the outside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles | Grian &amp; Arek Lisowski | Keralis, Connor | ConnorEatsPants &amp; Karl Jacobs, Hermitcraft &amp; Dream SMP, Stacy Hinojosa &amp; Graser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Books of Injury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 2 A.M, the first one was called in. A younge man, by the name of Karl Jacobs. Brought in from the "Dream SMP". According to the one who called, he was found in his library unconscious, but still breathing. </p>
<p>When asked for further details, the caller says that he has been missing for several days, which brought him to check the library. When we asked him as to why he wasn't found earlier, the caller says he found him in a smaller, less known room. Apparently only the caller himself and Karl know about. </p>
<p>As to why he was in this state, the caller, who goes by the name of Connor, says he has an idea as to why, but refuses to share further. He says it's for Karls privacy, but doesn't provied as to why. Further questions may be asked. </p>
<p>Further ingurys to the victim: A bruise on the side of his head; most likely caused fron hitting the floor, as staed by Connor. Indicating he may have been sitting or standing when he fell into this state. Another small wound on his arm, most likely caused by a lose nail in the flooring.</p>
<p>He may have a concussion, but we have yet to find out. We must wait for him to wake before we are able to do further inspection. 

Foe now, we shall keep him until further notice.
_________________________________________________</p>
<p>The second one was called in at 3:30 A.M, a woman, By the name of Stacy Hinojosa, brought in from a unnamed server. Her friend, who goes by the name Graser, says they were in a mineshaft when she suddenly collapsed.</p>
<p>When he had gotten to her, she had no visible reason to have collapsed as she did. Still breathing, Graser had immediately brought her here for inspectation. </p>
<p>Further ingurys; as stated before, no visible ingurys, other than a dull head wound that most likely was caused from her heads heavy contact with the stone. </p>
<p>She may also have a concussion, much like our previous patient. Though we will have to wait for her to wake up to confirm that. </p>
<p>Not much else is to be said about this patient, but for now she will be here untill we are able to assure she is in a stable state.<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The final one was brought in at 4:46 A.M, another man, who's name is Keralis, brought in from a server called 'Hermitcraft'. According to his friend, who's name he said was Grian, he was unconscious when he was found inside his bookstore on the server. Again with no visible ingurys or other reason to be in this state.</p>
<p>When asked for anymore possible information, Grian said that it could possibly be from lack of a proper diet, but as it has not affected any of the other server members, who have a simmiler diet, it is unlikey. </p>
<p>Further ingurys; Keralis has no visible ingurys, aside from a large bruise on his head, again most likey from contact with the flooring. </p>
<p>He, much like our previous two patients, likely has a concussion as well. He'll be kept here untill further notice. </p>
<p>--------------------------<b><i> E N D  o f  N O T E S </i></b> --------------------</p>
<p>In one night, they all come to the hospital, and in one morning, they're all going to find that out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooooh my god. This took way longer to write than I thought it would. But it was a lot of fun :) </p>
<p>This story is definitely going to be longer than my Quiet Little Family book will, as the plot to this one is a little more complex</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>